


Distance and Time

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tony stark x plus size reader, Tony stark x you - Freeform, plus size reader, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Distance and Time

**_You are always on my mind_** **** __  
All I do is count the days  
Where are you now?  
  
I know I never let you down  
I will never go away  
  
I really wish that you'd stay but what can we do  
All the days that you've been gone I dreamed about you  
And I anticipate the day that you will come home, home, home  
  
No matter how far you are  
No matter how long it takes him  
Through distance and time  
I'll be waiting  
  
And if you have to walk a million miles  
I'll wait a million days to see you smile  
Distance and time, I'll be waiting  
  
Distance and time, I'll be waiting  
Will you take a train, to meet me where I am  
Are you on your way?  
I will never do anything to hurt you  
I'll never live without you

****

 

“Okay” you sighed while looking at the dining table before nodding your head in approval. Diner was set and all you needed was for Tony to arrive. The billionaire had been on a mission for seven weeks now and you were missing him so much that it hurt.

 

The mission was so intense that he wasn’t allowed to tell you anything about it, you instantly began to panic as the thought of Tony getting hurt made your stomach churn in discomfort.

 

The occasional phone calls were the only thing that kept you sane, a sign that Tony was alive and well. While you continued to live your life, you realized that you loved your boyfriend so much, you were thinking about taking the relationship to the next lever. Marrying him.

 

Tony had your heart at the first “Hello” and you couldn’t think of loving someone as much as you loved him. Being with him showed you the true meaning of love and you felt so lucky to have finally found it while others were either giving up on it or miserably trying to find their true love.

 

The way Tony made you feel had you thinking about becoming his wife for a little while now. The thought of walking down the aisle and vowing to be his wife through good and bad times made your heart flutter in your chest. Starting a family was still a distant thought as the billionaire was terrified of failing as a parent due to emotional neglect he endured as a child by his father.

 

“Where is he?” you questioned to yourself while looking down at your watch and letting out a long sigh. You walked out of the dining room to the living room, your heels clicking against the floor while you searched for your phone.

 

Once you had found it on the coffee table, you unlocked it and went to the messaging app and seeing that you had no new messages anyone. Your heart then skipped a beat as you slowly began to panic.’

 

“What if…” you trailed off before shaking your head as you didn’t want your concerns get the best of you. You dropped your phone onto the couch and sat down on it before fumbling with your fingers, not liking the weird vibe you were suddenly getting.

 

 

 ** _I really wish that you would stay but what can we do_** **** __  
All the days that you've been gone I dreamed about you  
And I anticipate the day that you will come home, home, home  
  
No matter how far you are  
No matter how long it takes him  
Distance and time, I'll be waiting  
And if you have to walk a million miles  
I'll wait a million days to see you smile  
Distance and time  
I'll be waiting  
  
No matter how far you are  
No matter how long it takes him  
Distance and time, I'll be waiting  
And you can walk a million miles  
I'll wait a million days to see you smile  
Through distance and time, I'll be waiting

 

Tony had a bad habit of arriving late to meetings and public events but your gut was telling you that something bad had happened.

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

The sound of the doorbell made you jump up and let out a shaky whimper as a cold shiver ran down your spine. With shaky legs, you made your way to the front door and slowly opened it, your eyes meeting Fury’s as he had a sad expression resting on his face.

 

“T-Tony…Where’s Tony?” you stuttered while feeling your heart pound against your rib cage. Fury let out a soft sigh while slowly shaking his head, hating to be the one breaking the bad news.

 

“He got hurt…badly…”

 

Those for words made the world stop around you as you froze on the spot. Your stomach churned in discomfort while you stared wide eyed at Fury. Shaky pants left your lips when he stepped forward and gently pushed you backwards until you somehow were sitting on the couch.

 

“He’s in surgery now, [Y/N]. I need you to stay strong and come with me” Fury mumbled, trying this best to stay calm and collective. All you did was slowly nod your head while thick tears brimmed your eyes. _He promised me to come back…._ your inner voice mumbled while you were led to Fury’s SUV, the shock still coursing through your body as this would turn out to be the most stressful evening of your life.

 

 

 ** _Oh oh oh_** **** __  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
  
I'll be waiting  
I'll be waiting  
Through distance and time  
I'll be waiting  
  
You are always on my mind  
All I do is count the days  
Where are you now?


End file.
